Through The Years
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: A group of cute Dabbles about my otp: Klaus and Caroline! Leave requests in your reviews! : R&R!
1. First Fight

"I can't believe you did this!" Caroline yelled, running down the stairs, quickly facing her boyfriend who was silently drawing on the couch.

"You have to be more specific than that, sweetheart. I have done many things." He says, putting down his things on the coffee table. He looked up to his girlfriend, whom was seething. Oh No, he thinks.

"Oh, Don't act innocent with me, Niklaus!" She tells him loudly, using his full name. This was serious then, he thinks.

"I honestly don't know, darling." He stands up, and goes to her to wrap his arms around, to try and calm her down. But she moves away from him before he could.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your tooth brush on the sink?" She asks, holding up his tooth brush.

He lifts an eye brow. All of this for a simple tooth brush? god, he thinks.

"Caroline?" He ask warily, moving to her slowly.

"WHAT?" she yells.

"Breathe."

She inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down with every breath she took. Until she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, his lips kiss her hair, and his shin lay on her shoulder.

"Your OCD's showing, sweetheart." He says gently in her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry." She whispers guilty.

"It's okay." He rubs her arms reassuringly.

"No, it's not." She turns to him, facing him directly. "I'm needy, insecure and sometimes suffer from extreme OCD."

She looks down for a moment. But when Klaus lifts her shin with his fingers, her eyes were watery.

"Caroline…"

"I'm afraid you're gonna leave me because of it." She says so softly he wasn't sure he heard her. Then a tear escaped from her eye. He pushed it away with his thumb.

"I will never leave you, Caroline. I love you. Everything about you. And when you're like this, I love you more. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He says, looking into those blue eyes of her.

"You promise?"

"I swear it, sweetheart."

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his neck the way she knew he liked it. "I love you too, Nik." She whispers, and he could feel the heat of her breath his neck. It was the best feeling, but not as good as her lips on his. So he kissed her, cherishing this moment and looking forward to an eternity with his neurotic, insecure, control-freak girlfriend whom he loved more than anything in this world.


	2. After A Hundred Years

Caroline Forbes hasn't been this nervous in a long time. She didn't even know how long. But it was for sure more than a hundred years. The hundred years he predicted. _Bastard_, she thought.

She takes a deep breath, willing he butterflies in her stomach to calm down. It wasn't working.

She walks towards the door. The same door. It hasn't changed in hundred years. Well, he was an Original, they might not like so much change. Besides a hundred years for them would be like 2 years or 5 for normal people.

Also the fact that at the end, they were still in Mystic Falls caught her by surprise. She was sure they didn't stay there constantly, but it was obvious they went back here every so often. And it seemed like they were home now. He better be home. She didn't make this whole trip for nothing.

She hoped her remembered her. One of her biggest fear of coming here was that he would have forgotten about her. She was forgettable. But she hoped she wasn't to him, like he wasn't to her. Of course, he was Klaus 'The Original Hybrid' Mikaelson, he was special and memorable on his own. She was just an ordinary vampire.

Through the past years, she has lost many people. Some of her friends and family that were once alive and well, were now underground on a grave. Like Bonnie and her mom. While others turned for love, Like Elena. She decided she wanted to be with Damon for eternity. Of course, Caroline didn't approve at first. But she let it go, once she realized how happy they made each other.

She was there for Stefan, obviously. They became best friends. Sometimes more. But they were always best friends at the end. It was only a couple of years ago that he told her he was in contact with Klaus. And that he wasn't so bad anymore. Of course, this shocked her, Stefan was telling her that Klaus wasn't so bad. What has the world come to? Stefan was the one to push her to visit him, to give him a chance. It took her a couple of years to make a final decision. But now here she was on his porch, working up the nerve to knock. Stupid Stefan and his stupid advice, she thought grudgingly.

She inhaled and exhaled. And walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she made her move to knock but before she could the door opened. _He_ opened it. She couldn't believe he looked hotter, she didn't how that was possible. His blonde hair was stylishly tousled and longer, his green/blue eyes sparkled as he took her in. He smiled _that smile that hasn't changed in hundred years or maybe it had but it got brighter and more open_.

"Caroline." He breathed with that accent _that got sexier and his voice was hoarse and low. _

She smiles (_that smile that hasn't changed in a hundred years or maybe it got brighter and more free, he thinks_) And her eyes were probably big (_blue, and doe eyed that hasn't changed at all and he was just dying to imitate them on paper with his pencil_) , trying to take him in at once.

"Klaus." She sighs out, relief in her tone.

"Would like to come in?" He finally asks, after they finished admiring the other.

She takes a deep breath, because she knows the answer to this question will be the beginning of everything and then ending of what she used to know. And she didn't know if that was good or bad. But she was willing to take a chance. She had thought about it for years, and she realized he was right. A Hundred years ago, he told her that this small town with a small town boy won't be enough for her. He was right.

Now, a hundred years later, she was in his door step. Taking a chance with him.

"_yes_" she replies.

He sighs in relief and smiles, opening the door slightly to let her in.


	3. Petty Fighting

Dabble: "Caroline and Rebekah fight over Klaus and he calms them down. (he takes Caroine's side)

...

"REBEKAH" He heard Caroline's voice shouting coming from the bathroom. He ran up the stairs in his vampire speed and went into the bathroom where he saw Rebekah trying to blow-dry her hair and Caroline wanting to use it. "GIVE ME DAMN BLOW-DRIER!"

"NO!" Rebekah yelled back.

Klaus rolled her eyes at both at them for the childish behavior. "What seems to be the matter?" he asks even thought it was obvious.

"Rebekah won't give MY blow-drier even though she's used it practically all morning!" Caroline tells him, practically shouting.

"Please, it's been half an hour." Rebekah says rolling her eyes.

"EXACTLY!" Caroline says, pointing at Rebekah and looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

Klaus sighs and looks at Rebekah. "Bekah, give it to Caroline." Signaling with his head at his girlfriend.

"are you serious? you're taking her side?"

Klaus just shrugs indifferently.

"UGH!" Rebekah groans, giving the blow-drier to Caroline and leaving the bathroom yelling something at Elijah about buying a new blow-drier for her.

Caroline just smirked proudly and went to her boyfriend. "Thank you." She kissed him in the lips slowly to show her appreciation.

"Hmm.. don't mention it." He smiles into the kiss before he gets pushed out of the bathroom because she needs to get ready by herself.

Girls, He thinks shaking his head and walking back downstairs. When he heard Kol and Rebekah fighting. Again. Great, another fight to deal with, he thought.


	4. Moving In

Dabble:"Caroline moves in with Klaus. :) "

...

"Here let me help you, sweetheart." Klaus says, pulling the box from his girlfriend's hands.

"Thanks." Caroline smiles at him, and walks into the house next to him.

"Was that the last of it?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." She says, pulling him close to her and wrapping her amrs around his neck.

"For what?" He asked, wrapping his own around her waist.

"For inviting me to move in with you, for being with me. For everything." She says with a smile.

"Well you're very welcomed, love." He moves closer, touching his lips with her own.

"Ew, do you guys really have to do this here?" Kol spoke, coming down the stairs, Rebekah next to him.

"Yeah, Vomit!" She said, her voice laced with bitchiness.

"Go away," Klaus growled.

"Why? this is our house. Just because you invited your little pretty girlfriend to stay doesn't mean we're going to go away." Kol said, his voice smooth.

"Exactly. Should have thought of that, Nik." Rebekah said, leaving away with Kol to the livingroom.

"I'm sorry about that." Klaus said, sighing.

"Don't be, it's your family. I have to get used to them anyway."

"You do?" A smile on his lips.

"Of course, I'm planning to spend eternity with you. That includes your family."

"Really?" He says, touching his forehead with her own.

"Really." She smiles a bright big smile and kisses his nose.

Then they heard a crash in the living-room and Rebekah to Kol to give her the remote.

Klaus sighed and went to deal with his siblings.

Well, this would be interesting, she thought. But she didn't regret saying yes, She loved Nik. She wanted to spend eternity with him. And if that included his dysfunctional family, then so be it. She was Caroline Forbes and she never backed down.


End file.
